


His Gift

by The_Queen_Of_Wolves



Series: Stannis x Sansa [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy, memory confusion, pure fluff, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves
Summary: AU inspired by a fluff prompt from spittingfeathers"Where Stannis undergoes dental surgery and doesn't know who the red headed beauty is sitting beside him .. until he does."





	His Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spittingfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spittingfeathers/gifts).

> Inspired by a fluff prompt from spittingfeathers. I wrote this at like 3 o'clock in the morning so i apologise if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read my previous one shot; i was so overwhelmed with the response and am so glad you all liked it. 
> 
> Kudos and positive feedback are welcomed!

Sansa looked down at the man in the white hospital bed: She had to admit xthat he looked much less imposing wrapped up in a blue and white hospital gown, and a white crocheted blanket. He slept peacefully, his jaw still; he no longer ground his teeth in his sleep. Something she was entirely thankful for; it was always a ghastly sound to wake to.

Sansa forehead furrowed; it was just a simple dental operation she told herself. She forced her tense shoulders to relax, depositing herself into the cream leather chair at his bedside. He’ll wake up shortly, she reassured herself. The dentist had explained that the anaesthesia effected people differently. Sometimes it could take patients a little while longer than others to wake. Still Sansa worried. It was disconcerting to see him so vulnerable.

The clock on the wall across from the bed ticked as each minute passed by. Sansa had taken to reading a book on her phone, not really paying attention to the words on the screen but still trying to bide time and to distract herself from worrying; shortly after the second hour had passed by she heard it; a deep groan emitting from the man in the bed.

His striking blue eyes fluttered open.

Sansa gasped in happiness. Her whole body relaxing as the worry and anxiety eased away. Stannis turned to her; his eyes pinched together in confusion. She grasped his calloused hand; rough from all the sailing he did.

He groaned again. His free hand coming up to touch the red hair that had fallen loose from her braid, “You are gorgeous.” He stated flatly, his long fingers looping in her hair. What a pretty colour. He had always liked red.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He slurred a little, his hand falling to his side lazily.

Sansa’s eyes widened, her face flushing red as she let out a hearty laugh, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He was confused. He asked a simple question. His head felt fuzzy. A groan left his throat again, ‘What was wrong with him’ he thought. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, a strange taste coating it.

He swallowed hoping to rid his mouth of the unpleasant taste.

“You silly man.” She said in between fits of her laughter. She breathed in deeply, stifling her laughter “We’ve been married for three years, Stan.” She smiled warmly.

All of a sudden Stannis’s mind cleared, the haze from his head disappearing. He groaned his cheeks reddening slightly “Oh.”. Memories from the last six years slammed into the front of his mind; of their first meeting, where he had rescued her from his cruel nephew who had been spitting insults at her all night; of their first kiss, the softness of her lips and the taste of her mouth; of the lemon cakes she had gorged herself on earlier that night.. of the softness of her pale skin as their bodies twined together, his hands pulling gently at her hair. Her moans as he did everything in his power to please _her_.

He remembered their wedding, as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. Her red hair had splayed behind her, around her like a veil, white flowers intertwined through her hair courtesy of his daughter. She had looked like a goddess. She still looked like a goddess. Stannis was so incredibly lucky to have her, and he thanked his lucky stars every day. She was a gift. A gift that he felt like he didn’t deserve… Sansa quelled those feelings every day; she loved him, just as much as he, her.

Sansa laughed again.

Oh, how he loved to hear that sound, Stannis smiled his head lolling back into the pillow, the embarrassment ebbing away as he stared as her beauty.

It was also then that Stannis became aware to the pain that throbbed away in his mouth. He scowled. Sansa just giggled, holding his hand in comfort.


End file.
